


Portal 3 - a brief idea

by buttsicle



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsicle/pseuds/buttsicle
Summary: This is just a brief idea I came up with for a sequel to Portal 2 featuring Mel - one of the humans discovered in the human vault that GLaDOS sent her two co-operative robots - P-Body and Atlas - to discover. She survives testing and enters a relaxation vault, where she's put to sleep in parts of the facility that GLaDOS does not operate anymore. When she finally wakes, she uses the handy Handheld Portal Device to her advantage to escape the huge Enrichment Center.Consider this story an alternative to Portal Stories: Mel, instead taking place after Portal 2 instead of before it.





	Portal 3 - a brief idea

**Chapter 1: The Past**

Mel arrives into Aperture Science: Innovators in the 1960's, invited as an Olympian to take part in some of their testing. Voice recordings of Cave Johnson featuring his assistant Caroline welcome her to the facility as she arrives by a tram, which stops in an underground station where she's directed onto an elevator which lowers her into a Test Shaft that still has its Enrichment Spheres under construction. Whilst they're being built, she's here to do a smaller test - the Aperture Science Human Preservation Vault, which is used to preserve humans for a long amount of time. She is one of hundreds to sign up to this, but happens to be the last one. She steps into the vault, which puts her to sleep, as special chemicals that'll preserve her fill the vault.

Unbeknownst to her, she's kept in the vault for decades upon decades, after they move them into the special vault, which gets sealed in the same years that GLaDOS first gets activated. She's taken from the human vault by GLaDOS at the end of the co-op test course, when she begins testing them all. She's the last one GLaDOS tests in the week she uses up the humans.

* * *

 

**Chapter 2: The Future**

Mel is woken up inside Chamber 00 of Test Track A (the one from Portal 1) by GLaDOS. There, the AI tells her that she's going to be doing some testing. The chambers of Track A are still a bit broken and overgrown a bit but are slowly being repaired. Upon reaching Chamber 08, GLaDOS is distracted by her assistant, who's informing her that the Aperture Cleaning and Maintenance Cores have finished fixing and repairing the main section of the Enrichment Center that Wheatley had pretty much destroyed. Whilst she's distracted, Mel feels faint and collapses. Upon returning, GLaDOS remarks casually about her passing out, something along the lines of - "Oh, not again, she was my last one... you'd expect that for an Olympian she'd be at least a little more stable". The screen fades to black as Mel is dragged out of the Chamber by the assistant.

Mel then wakes up, now on a moving platform that is... edging towards a fiery incineration pit! Her Portal Gun is nowhere to be found and she is here to die. However, she manages to escape through a large broken gap in the wall, traversing the maintenance corridors and observation rooms that look into Chamber 19 of the same Test Track A she was on. GLaDOS however can be heard in the distance, abandoning this course for good to move onto the main Enrichment Center for better testing. Mel then finds a chamber that controls the elevators in the entrance of the chamber, and activates one that'll send her back to Chamber 00, where she makes her way onto the Relaxation Vault - falling asleep for a seemingly undetermined time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dilapidation**

Mel is woken up by emergency protocols after the power in the Relaxation Vault is suddenly cut out, an Announcer voice then activates using reserve power in that section of the facility, which is now much more broken down and abandoned than ever before. The voice tells her she's been in relaxation for 17 years and that she must undergo emergency testing. She traverses the even more dilapidated and broken chambers, gaining a Blue Portal Device in Chamber 02, which only spawns Blue Portals. In Chamber 08, the chamber is completely broken but the goo has vanished, leaving a hole into dilapidated office corridors open below. Here, Mel meets a special maintenance core named Janus, whose voice sounds very familiar to her. His management rail out of the offices is broken and so he detaches from it so Mel can take him elsewhere. He tells her that he was left behind when GLaDOS was eager to get back to the main facility. 

Janus explains to Mel that he is not only a Maintenance Core but also an Intrusion Core! He has the power to bypass many security systems, and hack many devices unless they're guarded by safeguards that purposefully keep Intrusion Cores out of them. Eventually, Mel attaches Janus to a new management rail and he finds a Pneumatic Diversity Vent that'll take them to where he needs them to be. He turns it on and along the way, they pass the old Central Core chamber - where GLaDOS' old body is laid out, without her head. Janus talks about how crazy GLaDOS was 'back in the day' but before she moved back to the newer parts of the facility, she seemed to be becoming more moral - despite her old intentions occasionally lurking into her actions.

Janus and Mel are let out of the vent system and he directs her to an elevator room that'll take them to the newer parts of the Enrichment Center. He manages to bypass the security and switches on the power, but cannot activate the elevator as it is administrator access only. He humorously tries guessing passwords and eventually it blocks him out, but Mel simply presses a button that opens up the system for him by overriding admin controls. Mel rises into a newer looking office that is obviously abandoned because of the lack of humans. Janus manages to make his way up and they find their way into the large open Enrichment Center, where GLaDOS can be heard in the background mocking two robots - ATLAS and P-Body, who can be seen testing in the distance.

Janus directs Mel to Test Track 5's control room, which is a huge chamber with hundreds of screens overlooking every test chamber. Janus manages to activate the Test Track's power, so that Mel can get close to the ceiling of the Enrichment Center, as Test Track 5 is the nearest one that gets closest to the top of the Enrichment Center. Janus tells her that he cannot help Mel with testing, as all Aperture Personality Constructs are forbid from spoiling the solutions to Test Chambers, even GLaDOS herself! There's an easter egg in one of the chambers, where Mel meets a flirty personality core named the Rainbow Core, which causes Janus to become nervous and ask if Mel saw his serial number.

When nearing the end of the Test Track, Mel and Janus notice that the chambers seem incomplete but panels and walls that Janus are unable to control move so that the tests become solvable, this confuses him but they go along with it. In the final test chamber, Janus lets Mel out of the elevator room to the catwalks to enter an old office that connects the Enrichment Center to the upper levels of Aperture. He tells her that he cannot go along as management rails are non-existent there, and he bids her farewell as she rises into Upper Aperture.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ascent**

Mel rises up into a modern-looking control room that is broken and abandoned, she manages to turn on power that opens a door which gets stuck but the power activates a dilapidated Orange Portal Placer outside so she's able to escape. She finds herself inside a large junkyard, with tubes similar to Pneumatic Diversity Vents that are used to dispense junk here. She manages to find her way into Test Shaft 10: Lima Whiskey. Unlike the Test Shafts below the Enrichment Center, these ones are sideways and still hold Enrichment Spheres. This test happens to be testing the Excursion Funnel, which in these tests looks similar to the modern one but slightly older in design. Only the first one or two chambers feature Cave Johnson speaking over the tests, replaced by Caroline soon after - seeing as he died too soon to record his voice for them.

Before entering the first Enrichment Sphere, Mel is asked to give in her contraband she has on her - which happens to be the Blue Portal Device. The first chamber is very dilapidated and she finds a way into an office which features an older model of the Dual Portal Device, similar to the one from Portal Stories: Mel so she can finish the tests - which would be impossible without it. One of the last spheres has it's top broke open and the test cannot be done as it's too dilapidated and broken. Mel escapes the sphere and finds her way onto Maintenance Sector C of Upper Aperture - which has it's power currently off.

She manages to find a power room which activates the power in all the maintenance cores using back-up reserve power. Upon doing so, she activates a voice which says "Security protocols booting, full security active" and proceeds to say "Unknown Organic Life-form detected in Maintenance Sector C, no Aperture Science Employees detected. Threat level increased". It seems to think that Mel has something to do with the dead scientists that GLaDOS had killed off, as Mel is not registered in it's database. The closer Mel gets to the main control room of Sector C, the higher her threat level increases. Eventually, she finds said room and activates an elevator that would take her to the surface out of Aperture. However, the voice stops the elevator, lowering it back into the control room. "Unknown Organic Life-form activated elevator in control room Sector C, press the main button for security override". This button that Mel pushes however, is a trap! It actually gives the voice full access to the Enrichment Center below, with power akin to GLaDOS'. Mel steps back into the elevator and this time it goes down and she finds a modern-room with a Diversity Vent elevator that takes her back to the Enrichment Center.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Artificial Complications**

Mel slowly descends back into the Enrichment Center. GLaDOS detects something unknown interfering with her control. The voice then says "Unknown Artificial Life-form detected in Test Core #42, attempting shut down override command". The voice tries to shut down GLaDOS but she resists and thus the fight begin the two begins. "Artificial Life-form Threat increased to 100%, assuming entire control of Test Core #42" and soon, Test Chambers in front of Mel begin to move on their tracks, smashing together and causing chaos. Mel lowers into the control room of Test Track 7, which the voice puts her onto. On this Test Track, the Aperture Science Full-Power Emancipation Grill is introduced, which is a Fizzler and Laserfield put together in one, something that was literally just designed by the voice.

Whilst traversing the tests, which begin to be edited by the voice to become harder and deadlier, GLaDOS runs a diagnostic program to detect what this voice is. She says that the voice is known as the 'Aperture Employee Guardian and Intrusion System' or 'AEGIS' for short. It was designed to keep all the scientists safe and was made before GLaDOS was ever activated, which is why she wasn't registered in it's database. Eventually, GLaDOS distracts the AI by moving and changing Test Chambers in a different Test Core, taking this chance to let Mel out to escape via a Light Bridge. Right as Mel steps out on the bridge, it turns off as AEGIS slams another chamber against the one she was just in.

An escape situation ensues, as Mel makes her way to GLaDOS' central core, dodging all sorts of traps that AEGIS sets up, including the use of Turrets, Rocket Turrets, High Energy Pellets and even Neurotoxin. Eventually, Mel manages to dodge all of AEGIS' traps and finds GLaDOS' huge octagonal central core. AEGIS begins to move chambers that are about to crush Mel to death but she manages to escape. GLaDOS says that the firewalls protecting everything inside the Central Core have strengthened, keeping AEGIS out for now. Mel must make use of the Propulsion and Repulsion gels in order to access GLaDOS' core inside the octagonal core. Once inside, GLaDOS gives Mel a transceiver to talk to her in areas she has no access to and plans to send her down to Test Shaft 9 below the Enrichment Center. She's stopped however inside the elevator by AEGIS, who redirects it to Test Chamber 19 of Test Track A.

Mel is forced out of the elevator onto a moving platform into a fire pit, she however has the power of the Portal Gun to escape, obviously AEGIS didn't think this through. Mel walks through the abandoned maintenance areas that neither AEGIS or GLaDOS have much control over anymore and she finds herself in Chamber 17 of Track A - the one with the Companion Cube. GLaDOS tells Mel to use the broken incinerator to escape, and that it is safe as it's not been working for a long time. Mel activates the broken incinerator, which is indeed not active and she hops in and falls for a long time below the Enrichment Center...

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Descent**

Mel descends down a huge and long shaft and lands in a junkyard full of burnt rubble, including a lot of burnt and broken Companion Cubes. In this junkyard is an easter egg of an old Portal 1 radio playing the Still Alive tune from the first game. Mel finds her way into some of the old offices that overlook Test Shaft 03, also known under the code-name 'Cromo Triton'. Mel finds her way out into the shaft and into one of the Enrichment Spheres via it's giant steel beam connected to the wall. This sphere however, is completely dilapidated and no testing can be done. Instead, Mel gets into some observation rooms on the other side of the Test Shaft, which display posters that talk about Hard Light Bridges, which is what this Test Shaft was testing.

Mel finds a power switch which activates power in a maintenance area that allows access to another Test Shaft, this however causes an explosion on one of the steel beams of the sphere she came off of, causing it to collapse on top of the other spheres, bringing them all down with it to the bottom of the shaft. Using the maintenance area, Mel manages to find her way into Test Shaft 04, known as 'Gerus Photon'. This Test Shaft is testing the Thermal Discouragement Beam and Discouragement Redirection Cube. The chambers weren't designed for portal testing but because of the dilapidation, portals must be used.

After the first two Enrichment Spheres are complete, Mel has to navigate outside the shaft to reach the next one. To do so, she must first activate Pump Station: Delta, which pumps a dark grey gel known as 'Reflection Gel' into the next spheres. This gel reflects beams off of it. Mel gets back to the next Enrichment Spheres by navigating the gel's pipes. During these next tests, GLaDOS informs Mel that AEGIS has activated some sort of flooding procedure and has begun pumping toxic goo to Test Shaft 04. Eventually, Mel is let out of the spheres and must open up a giant vault door. Doing so opens the way to the old sections of the Salt Mines that Cave Johnson had never built anything inside. However, the programming bugs out and all AIs are now granted access to this Test Shaft. AEGIS takes this chance to pump up water pressure to maximum so that the flooding speeds up. Mel gets through the door and seals it behind her to halt the flooding for now.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Salt Mine**

Mel is told by GLaDOS that she has a way out of the Salt Mines this way. Mel passes the tanks that are still generating the four types of gels. The Repulsion Gel is being made out of Fiberglass Insulation and other elements mixed together to give it it's bouncy nature. The Propulsion Gel is being made out of weird elements that reduce friction, combined with pure ice. The Conversion Gel is simple, it's just ground-up moon rocks. The Reflection Gel is also simple, being just a ground-up version of a very reflective material.

Mel uses her Portal Gun to traverse the abandoned salt mines, until the caves begin to shake lightly every so often. GLaDOS informs Mel that the dark energy reactor that provides electricity to the Enrichment Center below her Central Core is overheating due to AEGIS and she has no way to turn it off. If that reactor explodes then it'll wipe out the entire facility and the nearby area, Mel wouldn't stand a chance to escape if it exploded. GLaDOS tells Mel to return to the Enrichment Center via Test Shaft 09, so that she can help activate a fail-safe that'll turn on emergency cooling systems within the reactor.

Eventually, Mel finds her way into the same large shaft that Chell fell into when Wheatley bashed her down below the Enrichment Center, following the same path to Test Shaft 09 - which is still testing the three main gel types. GLaDOS has very much maintained this shaft, as it is much more modernised with Pneumatic Diversity Vents and all the testing elements updated to their modern variants. AEGIS takes control of the Enrichment Spheres and makes the tests inside of them much more difficult and deadlier. After completing all the Enrichment Spheres in Test Shaft 09, Mel navigates the same area that Chell did right below the Enrichment Center that connects the gel pipes up to the main facility. Mel gets into an elevator and rises back up into the Enrichment Center.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Complicated Competition**

Mel rises up into an office hardly used by GLaDOS and makes her way across some catwalks, but has to enter a Test Track in order to make way to the reactor in the distance. GLaDOS directs her onto Test Track 19 which is testing the High Energy Pellet. AEGIS has also made these tests more difficult and deadlier too. Eventually, GLaDOS moves one of the chambers so that the exit puts Mel onto a catwalk beside the reactor. GLaDOS informs her that the fail-safe device will be located somewhere within the reactor. Right as Mel enters the reactor, GLaDOS stops speaking altogether. AEGIS assumes control.

Mel meets up with Janus in the reactor, who is here to help her navigate the complicated structure. AEGIS has begun to receive 'the itch' to do more tests already, since he's tapped into GLaDOS' control. And thus, he begins to create tests within the reactor. Janus edits these tests so they're actually solvable, and after completing quite a few of them, Mel escapes and finds her way to the main control room, where she finds the fail-safe device and plugs it in, activating the emergency cooling systems and stopping the reactor from exploding. Janus calls down an elevator for Mel inside the control room so she can go up to GLaDOS' core to see if she is okay.

Mel rises up into the octagonal shell of GLaDOS' core, which has been taken over by AEGIS, who has constructed test chambers within it - obviously finding a way to intrude GLaDOS' strong firewalls. Mel completes a few of these tests and finds her way below GLaDOS' central core, navigating catwalks in order to find an elevator which rises her up into the central core, where she finds GLaDOS' current fate...

AEGIS has attached 'AEGIS Control Constructs' onto GLaDOS' body, which gives him full access of her capabilities. Mel has to fight GLaDOS in order to save her. This fight is sort of a combination of both final fights from the previous games. Mel must use bombs GLaDOS lobs at her in order to smash open Conversion Gel tubes so she can use portals. When GLaDOS is hit with a bomb, one of the cores falls off and Mel must use the incinerator. After incinerating one of them, GLaDOS begins to speak over the transmitter, as it's her conscience that is doing so. When all the constructs are destroyed, GLaDOS is revived back to normal and summons an elevator that'll send Mel back up to Upper Aperture, so that they can finally get rid of AEGIS for good.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Intrusion**

Mel rises up into the same room where she left Upper Aperture before, this time she finds a way into Test Shaft 11, also known as 'Ingrid Prestige'. This Test Shaft is testing many different test elements mixed together. After completing a few of the Enrichment Spheres, Mel finds a way into the Maintenance Sector A of Upper Aperture, which is where AEGIS' central core is located. GLaDOS manages to discover old schematics of Upper Aperture that show how AEGIS' core is laid out. The way to AEGIS is blocked off by turrets, so Mel must shut down turret production. But to do so, she must first overthrow some of AEGIS' Security Controls.

Mel finds her way to a security room, dodging AEGIS' attempts to kill her and activates a security override, allowing access to the turret production factory of Upper Aperture. Mel has to dodge many turrets and shut off testing, replacing the master turret with a defective turret, so only defective turrets are allowed to be used by AEGIS. As a result of the factory's settings changing, the turrets blocking AEGIS' central core have been switched with the newer defective ones, allowing Mel access to his core by opening a giant vault door first and using an Excursion Funnel to access it.

Once Mel is inside AEGIS' large central core, he activates his main body - a large spider-like core hanging from the ceiling, with security cameras attached to it's head. It's mainframes are spread out across the core and he immediately begins to attack using discouragement beams. Mel must make use of momentum to reach the first mainframe, where she finds a Curiosity Core. She detaches it and incinerates it, as a result it causes AEGIS to become more rogue, using high energy pellets instead of beams and using his turrets to attack. His turrets of course are defective so they don't do anything to Mel. After incinerating this first core, he boots up a prototype personality construct designed for his matrix in an emergency, which gives him his own personality and speaks like a regular human similar to GLaDOS.

Mel reaches the next mainframe by using excursion funnels, and discovers an Intrusion Core connected to it's mainframe. She detaches it and incinerates it, causing AEGIS to glitch out. He begins to pump up regular turrets from the Enrichment Center below using new Pneumatic Diversity Vents he installed as Mel was deep within the Salt Mines. Mel uses the mobility gels in order to reach the next mainframe, which has a... Wheatley attached to it... GLaDOS tells Mel to put Wheatley into a vent, so he's sent down to the Enrichment Center. Wheatley gets far away enough to disconnect from AEGIS.

The next and final mainframe is reached with use of the hard-light bridge. AEGIS is now using all hazards - turrets, bombs, lasers and pellets - in order to kill her. She manages to get into the next mainframe and detaches the Anger Core that was connected to it and incinerates it, AEGIS seems to shut down but right as Mel is about to step into his server room, the door closes and he reactivates - his eye turning red and even more hazards appearing, including part of the floor breaking apart to reveal toxic goo. Mel must use momentum to reach the top of AEGIS and enter his physical body. Inside, there is a computer waiting for input and Mel shuts off AEGIS' physical form and manages to make it only manual control and not automated, his voice protocols now shutting down - an AEGIS Control Construct then emerges from within the computer, meaning AEGIS had full control of... himself? Mel quickly incinerates this core, leaving AEGIS in her hands. His server room is now open.

Mel steps into AEGIS' gigantic server room, all of the old servers are blinking in their inactive state, awaiting input. Mel flips a switch in the centre of the server room that connects all the servers to the Enrichment Center, so GLaDOS has now got full control of Upper Aperture and thus, the entirety of Aperture Science as a whole. Mel ends up passing out, as AEGIS had secretly activated an asphyxiation procedure that hadn't stopped. GLaDOS humorously remarks "Oh... not again...".

Mel then wakes up in an elevator in GLaDOS' central core, where she thanks Mel for furthering the cause of Science by giving her more room to practise, and having full access to AEGIS' files. She even admits to observing Janus and Mel when they were first traversing Test Track 5 before. Janus also appears, who is now officially GLaDOS' assistant once again! That's where Mel recognised him from... Wheatley also appears, saying he was shuttled back down by astronauts. AEGIS received the package and the good 'ol Curiosity Core caused him to attach Wheatley to himself, causing him to become an idiot - which makes some of AEGIS' procedures, such as blowing up Aperture and flooding Aperture, make sense. Space Core was apparently destroyed as a result of it's 'uselessness'.

GLaDOS sends Mel's elevator upward through into Upper Aperture, where Mel steps back onto the same elevator she tried escaping on, this time finally succeeding, rising up into a room with a small vault door, which opens up into the real world so she's free forever. In the credits, GLaDOS begins to scan all the AEGIS Servers, keeping ones with useful data and destroying ones with useless data and any with traces of AEGIS left over. GLaDOS begins to also work on ATLAS and P-Body once again, in order to reinvent the Co-Operative Testing Initiative.

* * *

  **Chapter 10: The Co-Operative Testing Initiative**

GLaDOS reassembles ATLAS and P-Body to do some co-op tests, saying that some of the test robots doing singular tests by themselves are absolutely boring her to death, remarking by saying her motherboard was going to fry off of boredom. She asks the player controlling ATLAS to use their ping tool to choose their favourite colour out of Red, Yellow, Brown and White. She then asks the player controlling P-Body to use their ping tool to choose their favourite character out of GLaDOS, ATLAS, Wheatley and a Turret. She simply laughs if you choose GLaDOS but otherwise would be disappointed.

GLaDOS then sends them both into the main hub of their testing, where they gradually unlock more parts of the co-op story mode, which takes place after the main game. The main hub is located in Test Core #23, with eight different parts to choose from, more test elements appear in the hub as more parts are completed in order to access the next parts after them.

Chapter 9-1: Trust Exercises

In this first part, GLaDOS feels unsure if whether the two bots still trust each other enough, and must get them to co-operate and trust each other in protecting each other from death using test elements. Parts of the tests also make use of momentum through portals and Aerial Faith Plates as main testing elements. In the final part of this section, GLaDOS sends the two bots into a BTS (Behind The Scenes) area where the two bots must use what they've learned in order to locate an office with a CD that gives GLaDOS more details about AEGIS and his general functions. This BTS area is set in the BTS areas of Upper Aperture.

Chapter 9-2: High Energy Testing

In the second part, GLaDOS sends the bots to test with test elements that are new to them - the High Energy Pellet. All the chambers here work around High Energy Pellets and Thermal Discouragement Beams in order to solve tests. In the last section, GLaDOS sends the bots into another BTS area, this time in the more overgrown abandoned areas seen in Portal 1, where one of the chambers has collapsed into a BTS area. The bots must use the active Pellet Launcher and the newly implemented Discouragement Beam in order to access an old office with another CD, which gives GLaDOS control over the abandoned and overgrown areas she left behind 17 years ago.

Chapter 9-3: Field Testing

In the third part, GLaDOS sends the bots to test with test elements that act as fields, which include the Emancipation Grill, Laserfield and Death Fizzler. She also uses previous test elements they've tested with before to take part, including the Hard-Light Bridge. All these tests are set in the old overgrown parts of the facility. At some point she introduces a special Physics Blocking Field which reflects everything - lasers, pellets, turrets, cubes, portals, the players and acts like a wall until it's deactivated of course. In the last section, GLaDOS sends the bots to yet another BTS area in the overgrown aperture to retrieve a special CD that'll give her access to a redacted Test Shaft deep beneath the Enrichment Centre.

Chapter 9-4: Line of Sight

In the fourth part, GLaDOS sends the bots to the redacted Test Shaft 06, where Turret testing was being done. All the tests here are set within Enrichment Spheres and feature heavy use of Sentry Turrets and other test elements that make unique use of them, such as the Hard-Light Bridge as a shield. The BTS area is set near the bottom of the Test Shaft, which is flooded with toxic goo from when AEGIS had attempted to flood Test Shaft 04, which seeped into this one. The bots enter the old Turret Manufacturing area and navigate it in order to find a CD which contains special classified plans about AEGIS on it.

Chapter 9-5: Mobility Gels

In the fifth part, GLaDOS tells the bots that all the files on the CD received in the Test Shaft are encoded and require a special key to be decoded, which is located in another CD in Test Shaft 08, where more Repulsion and Propulsion gel testing is being done. The tests are also set in the Enrichment Spheres, albeit these ones are more modern and up to date than the last ones, as GLaDOS had already begun work on transforming them. The BTS area at the end shows the old human vault that they found at the end of Portal 2's co-op campaign and the bots navigate this vault using the three main gels into an observation room where the CD is located, plugging it in so GLaDOS is able to retrieve the decryption software.

Chapter 9-6: A Light Feeling

In the sixth part, GLaDOS informs the bots that AEGIS may still be active, as the classified plans mention something about AEGIS being able to back himself up onto back-up servers that were disconnected last minute to preserve him. The bots navigate Upper Aperture's Enrichment Spheres in Test Shaft 12, making heavy use of the Excursion Funnel test element, along with many of the previous test elements. The BTS area is located within the Maintenance Sector B, where the bots must use all the test elements they've learnt in order to find the servers and destroy them. Upon pressing a button however, GLaDOS is quickly notified that AEGIS is suddenly back online and more rampant than ever. AEGIS informs all the bots that whilst he's been locked away in those servers, he's been tweaking his personality matrix to not rely on any personality cores to function.

Chapter 9-7: Decryptic

In the seventh part, as an emergency protocol, GLaDOS summons the bots right before AEGIS shuts her down, who forces the bots onto a makeshift Test Track in Test Core #42 near GLaDOS' Central Core. All test elements previously learnt by the bots are used here, including Reflection Gel too. A lot of deadly hazards like the Death Fizzler and Toxic Goo make a common appearance here too. The BTS area starts off as a regular test that the bots escape from, quickly finding the Central Core which they infiltrate. They find that GLaDOS has been taken over by AEGIS again, who has completely shut down her and deleted her forever.

The two bots fight AEGIS' GLaDOS form, who is using any deadly element he can to kill them. To defeat AEGIS, the bots have to shut down coolant procedures that prevent overheating of the Central Core, which they want to do in order to destroy this form of AEGIS. After all the coolant procedures are gone, the Central Core body begins to malfunction, overheating before exploding and destroying the two bots with it.

Chapter 9-8: Emergency

In the eighth final part, as another emergency protocol, the bots are summoned in Upper Aperture in Test Shaft 11 which has been completely redesigned by GLaDOS before she was deleted. Instead of GLaDOS speaking over the tests, back-up recordings of Caroline are. These Enrichment Spheres now make use of new test elements, which include the Double Discouragement Redirection Cube, which splits a beam into two coming out of the sides of the cube, a Portal Redirection Cube which redirects a portal shot, a Quantum Tracking Surface which is a movable portalable wall and the Adhesion Gel, which is a sticky gel that allows walking up curved surfaces and sticking covered objects onto uncovered surfaces and vice versa.

At the end of this, the two bots escape the last sphere into Maintenance Sector A, the same location of AEGIS' original core. Here, they navigate his main core and come across the original server room of AEGIS' which has all of the servers on standby. With the flick of a switch, the servers switch on and a in-complete redesign of the Central Core activates in the centre of the room, revealing itself to be GLaDOS, who had backed herself up onto AEGIS' old servers before he began destroying her - thanking the bots for eradicating that horrible AI and saving science.

 


End file.
